Tokidoki
by Mokona-dono
Summary: Sometimes she really wants to kill him, but sometimes not so much...
1. summary

A/N: So yeah 'tokidoki' means 'sometimes' if that helps clear up the title/basic summary! ( Enjoy! R & R!!!!!!!

**Sakura's POV**

Please, tell me something. If I went to Hogwarts, and I know for a fact that I left Syaoran back in Tokyo, why, why, WHY is he walking in the door to my Charms class at Hogwarts? Why, why, _why? _

The Karma gods must really have it in for me. So I've gotta ask, what did I do to deserve this hell?

**Syaoran's POV**

If I left Tokyo to find her, and I did find her, doesn't that at least earn me a friendly "Hi," at the very least? She's supposed to be happy to see me, so why is she hiding behind her textbook?


	2. WTF? Sakura's POV

**A/N: haha lets see how this works…HP/CCS crossover? Should be fun if my inspiration doesn't crumble into nothingness. ( Btw I was gonna do this as an It Girl/CCS crossover. If you think that would work better, I'll change it. Btw, Sakura has white Mokona but not black Mokona, at least not yet. She gets black Mokona later in the story. R & R, pls!!!**

I was fidgeting on top of the wood desk I was sitting on. I sat on my hands, I crossed my legs and uncrossed them again, and I kept staring at the door. I hadn't seen my BFF's, Ariana Brians and Yuki Pgawa, since my Last Splash end-of-summer party. I missed them soooooo much. Yuki had texted me yesterday, saying that she had Charms with me first period, but that Ariana had no classes with us until fourth period, which was quidditch practice, and then we all went to yearbook and then lunch. She sent another one this morning saying that the new kid was definitely a guy. _Hope he's hawt, _she'd written. Yeah, there are like no hot guys at Hogwarts! Arrrrgh!

The sound of the classroom door being flung open interrupted my thoughts. It crashed recklessly into the wall, but the girl on the other side didn't even notice. "Sakura-chan!!!"

"I jumped off the desk. "Yuki-san!!!" I squealed. We hugged happily, squealing "Yaaaay!!!" and "I missed yoooooou!!!" in high-pitched squeaky voices.

Someone behind us cleared their throat. "If I can interrupt the little love fest, I gotta get to my desk."

Yuki whipped around, after releasing me. One hand was perched on her hip and her normally sweet (although mischievous, I'll admit!) brown eyes screaming death. He was rather odd looking, with one normal eye and another that was strangely googly. He had patchy brown hair and wore peculiarly ratty clothes. A chunk of his nose seemed to be…missing. She opened her mouth to tell off the intruder but saw his black binders quickly. She recognized the firm, authorative face that all Hogwarts teachers seemed to have. Immediately, her bitter scowl was replaced by a smile so sweet, it nearly gave me a zit. "Sorry, sensei!" she cooed, smoothing her black, gray, and light blue plaid skirt.

"Sensei?" he repeated, confusion clouding his scarred face.

"Yuki, we're not in Tokyo anymore," I hissed at her.

She squeezed her eyes shut for a brief moment. "Oops," she whispered back. Then she turned to our teacher again. "Um, sorry. We came here from Tokyo last year, and I guess I'm just not as well adjusted as I thought."

"She still takes notes in Japanese sometimes," I chirped. She dug her index finger into the bag of my leg, silently scolding me. "Ow," I whisper-hissed at her. She widened her eyes as though to say, "Sorry, but you deserved it."

Other kids were coming in now, so Yuki and I fast-walked (after reading the Clique books, Yuki refused to run. Ever.) over to our seats, where we'd placed our bags earlier that morning. The bell rang as soon as Yuki had sat down. She looked at me as though she were thinking, "Thank god!"

Other kids were scrambling towards their seats before the teacher noticed. When everyone had settled, the desks in front of Yuki and I were left empty. We exchanged glances, knowing full well that the new kid would have to sit either in front of either Yuki or me. Hermione Granger sat behind Yuki, and they smiled at each other. They'd been penpals back when Yuki and I were still living in Tokyo, and she was the one who had convinced us to come to Hogwarts. Behind me sat Malfoy, who had a weird crush on Yuki. No matter how many times she'd told him to get a life, he still was there to piss her off. Seeing him, Yuki let out a small whimper and looked at me. "Think we can switch up a row?" she whispered to me.

Before I could reply, the door was thrown open. A girl with black hair that was falling out of its side ponytail came bursting in. She handed the teacher a slip of blue paper and he nodded, saying calmly, "Excused, Cho." The girl grinned and came over to sit in front of Yuki. "Hey," she whispered to us. We nodded in recognition and Yuki smiled. We watched as the teacher wrote his name on the chalkboard. The little piece of white chalk just floated up on its own and wrote out "Professor Moody" in messy letters that resembled those on haunted houses (like the signs that say "Keep Out!")

Yuki opened her mouth to comment, but the door was opened again and her attention was diverted. The boy who was on the other side looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place him. But I knew I remembered the way his floppy brown hair fell into his gold-flecked brown eyes. Yuki giggled, and I whispered, "So does he meet your criteria as 'hot'?"

She giggled. "Yup."

I nodded. Yes, he was.Where had I seen him? I asked Yuki, but she was too busy trying not to laugh. The only thing she'd say was "Oooooh, you'll see, Sakura-chan!"

By now, the guy had given the teacher a slip of blue paper to excuse his tardy. The teacher nodded. "Excused, Syaoran."

My eyebrows must have shot up into my hair. "YUKI! Why didn't you tell meeeeee?" I whisper-screamed at her. "Omigod, _omigod, _OMIGOD!" And to think I'd agreed that he was hot! Eep!

Yuki chuckled nervously. "Don't kill me," she whispered back. "But I didn't want you to flip out on me. Should've known it's unavoidable."

"Shit! He's coming!" I squeaked. I hid behind my Charms textbook. He tried to peer over the top, but I ducked down and began digging through my white canvas tote bag (it had some sketches of my pet, Mokona, on it). Yuki started cracking up. I side-glanced at her, without lifting my head, and hissed, "Glad you're enjoying yourself!" Suddenly, I felt hot breath on my cheek.

"Saku-chan!"

"Shit."

"C'mon, that's not my name…"

I straightened up. "Right, right, sorry. Shit_face_, I forgot! Soooo sorry."

"You always were the more irritable one."

"You always were the dense one," I snapped, growing tired of this convo. "And that's sarcastic, not irritable."

"Whatever. And that's stupid, not dense!" He was still grinning away.

"Whatever, bozu." I rolled my eyes.

"Saku-chan, wha-"

At that moment, both Yuki and I leaned over and flicked him on the back of the head. Yuki had sharp nails. Not long, no, but sharp. (Trust me, I know.)

After we flicked him, he called out in this whiny voice, "Professor Moody, these girls are hurting me!"

Professor Moody didn't even look up from whatever he was scribbling down on the scrolls on his desk. "I saw nothing," he said. "Girls, did you harm Syaoran?"

"Oh, no, Professor! Nothing he didn't deserve." We made our eyes as big and Bambi-like as possible. Our pouts were filled with identical innocence.

Malfoy snickered. "Those mean girls hurt poor Syaoran? Oh, poor little baby," he said in a whiny voice. He snorted, and resumed his usual annoying voice. "Loser."

"Malfoy!" Professor Moody barked. "What are you doing, Malfoy?" He paused. "Or should I say Flying Ferret?"

Malfoy flinched, remembering the (for him) terrifying and (for everyone else) hilarious time Professor Moody had transformed him into a ferret and bounced him around like basketball.

"Now then girls, if you didn't do anything he didn't deserve, then I can't punish you, now can I?"

"Oh, no, professor."

"Alrighty, then."

"Welcome to WW III," Yuki whispered. "This is gonna be fun."

**A/N: Haha, wonder what exactly Yuki's idea of fun is… if I get this right, it'll be Sakura's idea of hell. R & R!!! Syaoran's POV is next, kay?**


	3. WTF? Syaoran's POV

Syaoran's POV 

Great. I'm gonna be late on the first day at Hogwarts. Late on the first day of school. I'd heard that one teacher had turned a student into a ferret as a form of punishment. Oh, shit.

My mom was speeding on the freeway. Was that even possible? She sped down the exit ramp and screeched to a halt at the train station. I shot out of the car before she could speed off again, possibly with one of my legs still in the car.

When I finally got to Hogwarts, I was handed a small, square blue piece of paper by a woman in a black robe. "You'll need this to excuse your tardy, dear," she said, and vanished.

Inside, there were these weird talking paintings hanging on the walls. They kept telling me where to go so I could get to my first class. A few gave me shortcuts, like a thin little girl who told me to follow her to a blank painting that would drop me off right outside the hall to my classroom. I watched her jump from painting to painting with amazement. Before that there was a really weird one, a knight that had a bushy red beard, red eyebrows to match, and was completely bald. When I showed him my schedule and asked where to go, he told me, "Go to hell and don't come back!"

Wow. Paintings that tell you to go to hell. I was starting to have to remind myself why I was here, why I couldn't turn around and make my mom take me back to Tokyo._Gotta find her, gotta find her, gotta find her_.

Once I reached my class, I opened the door quietly, hoping the teacher wouldn't notice. Then I remembered the blue paper that the witch had given me (you had to be a witch to disappear, right?). She'd said it would excuse my tardy. So I walked right up to the teacher and gave him my paper. Without looking up from the scroll he was reading, he nodded and said, "Excused…" (He paused to look at my name, which was printed on the paper)"…um, Soran?"

"Syaoran, sir," I offered.

"Right, right, Syaoran!" he nodded again and gestured towards the desks.

A girl's head had shot up when he'd said my name. Now she was whispering fiercely to the girl next to her. She looked none too pleased.

"My apologies, Syaoran, I had a student back at my old academy in Europe. His name was Sora. He turned into the main character in some video game. Huge disappointment, he was. A great wizard who now uses his talents to perform silly tricks at anime conventions for children who just think he's a freak with a great costume." He shook his head. "Anyway, welcome to Hogwarts. Take your seat."

I started towards the seat in front of the whispering girl, which was the only open seat in the room. She squeaked and ducked behind her textbook. Wondering what her problem was, I tried to look over the book. Immediately, she ducked down and began digging through her bag. Her hair kind of fell to the side when she turned to scold her friend for giggling. (She did this without lifting her head from her bag.) It was then that I saw her face. Slowly, I started to grin. "Saku-chan!"

From there, it only got worse. We ended up in a mini-war. Finally, I said something that pissed off both girls. Both Sakura and her friend leaned forward and flicked my forehead. Her friend had surprisingly sharp nails. I raised my hand and complained to the teacher, asking if I could switch seats. He asked them if they had done anything to me, but said nothing about the switching seats.

"Oh, no, Professor Moody, nothing he didn't deserve." Their voices were in perfect unison and their faces mirrored the same faux innocence, making me wonder if they got together and practiced. Then they turned on me. "Syaoran, how could you accuse me of that?" Sakura asked with what seemed, to the untrained eye, to be genuine hurt. I would have fallen for it, but I could see that her eyes, beyond the fake hurt, were more fiery than Hell. So instead I mumbled an apology and ignored her.

A kid who sat behind me, who I later learned was named Malfoy, started to taunt me. He kept on until the teacher scolded him. Whatever he said shut Malfoy up for the rest of class. Something about a flying ferret. Oh, god. Was Malfoy the student who'd been punished by being turned into a ferret? Then that meant Professor Moody was the one who turned Malfoy into a ferret…and was now teaching my class. Oh, god. But seeing Sakura was worth it. Right?

"Welcome to WW III," her friend whispered, interrupting my thoughts. She spoke a little too gleefully. She seemed to be seriously enjoying my misery. WTF?

Not the first day I had imagined. Not at all.


	4. SOS! Sakura's POV

Sakura's POV 

I was so ready to die. That moron was in every single one of my classes so far. Now that it was lunch, Yuki was glued to one of my hips and Ariana was attached to my arm. We were walking around the Dining Hall, waiting for the Griffindor leader to pick a table for the house to sit at. The first year students were starting to line up for the Sorting. The Sorting Hat was sitting on a wooden stool that changed colors every 2 minutes. The first years were looking at the older students and whispering. I heard my name a few times. A black haired guy walked past them and smiled. I thought some of them were going to faint. I knew Harry was just being polite, but the girls didn't. All they knew was that they'd just been smiled at by the legendary Harry Potter.

"Have you seen the new guy? He's soooo cute!" Ariana was gushing to us.

"Ariana?" I looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, come on, Sakura, you know you think he's-"

"Ep."

"What?"

"Ep! Basic dog training word. Means 'no' or 'stop.' As in, stop talking about that perv!"

"Besides," Yuki chimed in. "He's taken."

"By who?" Ariana looked deflated.

Yuki threw her arm around me. "By our own little Saku-chan," she cooed.

I wriggled out from under her grasp. Turning to Ariana, I said, "Take him. Please, _please_, PLEASE! I hate that mother f-"

"Why?" Ariana gasped. "He's so cute, and smart, and cute, and athletic, and cute…"

"No he's not he's just a little sh-"

"So, is it really that bad with him?" Yuki asked me. She had no classes with me until Yearbook, and he was in that class too! "How bad can it be?"

"YES!!! And it can be very bad. That little son of a-"

"Whoa, Sakura, chill," Ariana interrupted me.

"Sorry. But it is really, really bad. He won't even leave me alone! I just wanna kill him! Aaaaaaaarg!"

"Saku-chan, he just likes you…"

"ICK! Don't remind me. No, really. Please, don't."

"…and you like him." Yuki continued as though I'd never spoken.

I shoved her playfully. "EW!!! That is soooooo wrong. And disgusting. And wrong. And revolsive. And wrong!"

"Revolsive?"

"Revolting and repulsive."

"Oh. But you still like him."

"NOOOOOO!!!!"

Ariana giggled. "Ooh, you angered the chibi!!!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Ariana, we all know I'm short."

"And you're adorable, which is why you're the chibi of the group. But it's also why Syaoran likes yoooooou!!!" Yuki was giggling. The leader of Griffindor finally selected a table and we started walking towards it, still arguing away.

"But, Yuki, I-"

"You like him too." Ariana said between giggles.

"NO! STOP SAYING THAT!!!"

"If you don't like him, then why are you turning red?" Yuki tipped her head to the side and smiled cockily, like she thought she'd just won.

"I'm not!" I cried, even though I knew I was. "And how do you get _that_ from 'revolsive' and 'disgusting' and 'wanna kill him'? How?!" I wanted to cry because I was so frustrated. Yuki was so blissfully oblivious.

"But Sakura…"

"But Yuki…!"

"You like him, he likes you," Ariana chimed in. She hugged me happily. "Lucky you, he's hawt!"

"Oh, no, Ariana! Not you too!" I wailed as I dropped my Mokona bag under the table. "Not you too, no. Ariana…" I sat down and pouted for the longest time. "Sushi," I said to the gold plate in front of me. It had been made to have whatever you wanted appear. All you had to do was say what you wanted to eat, and it would appear on your plate. Sure enough, I had a plate of tekka maki (tuna sushi) and California rolls in front of me. Yuki had spring rolls and Ariana had a veggie burger. Ever since she'd seen the program about slaughterhouses, she'd sworn off of meat. As a vegetarian, all she could do was stare enviously at my sushi-filled plate. And all I could do was poke at the fresh fish with my chopstick.

My friends were completely sold. They didn't know. They didn't know that he was truly disgusting, that he was a perv, that he'd stalked me around for the first eleven years of my life. I'd come here to escape the stalker, and all I'd done was make my friends like him.

And that made eating impossible.

**A/N: Soooo watcha think? I'll only update if I get at least 2 more reviews! 3 and I'll update really fast! C'mon, review people please???**


	5. SOS! Syaoran's POV

**A/N: Hey, major 8th HP book spoilers here don't read if you don't wanna know who dies! (**

**Oh and lots of thanks to all of my mighty-mighty 3 reviewers!!! (one of which was my beta reader, Massiekur-Holababe) Hello, where have my reviewers gone? M-H said she was telling her friends about my story! C'mon, peoples, review!**

**Oh yeah, and M-H? I read ur story and yes, I'm a girl!!! I'm gonna assume u r too… Gawd forbid there are MALE Clique readers!!! Too borrow one of ur words, M-H, eep!!! Anyway, on with the story...**

**Syaoran's POV**

"Dude? Anyone in there?" Ron Weasley was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry," I said, and stopped watching Sakura. "What were you saying?"

"I was complaining about how spaced out you were. No signs of life in you! You just sat there and nodded. I asked you if there was a brain somewhere in there and you were like, 'Nope. What do you think?'" Ron laughed. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing!"

Harry looked over his shoulder. He saw that I'd been watching the girls' Griffindor table. "Met a girl?"

"No!" Then I paused sheepishly. I'd never been able to tell a lie. "Well…I already knew her."

"Is she an ex?"

"No," I snapped. This was getting _way_ too personal.

"You wish," Ron said, laughing.

Desperate to distract them, I turned on Ron. "Hey, I heard you had a crush on a certain someone…"

"Nope," Ron replied. He grinned, obviously enjoying not having a crush people could taunt him about.

I turned on Harry. "Well, I know you do!"

"Wha-? Who told you?" Harry's face turned redder than Ron's hair.

Ron cracked up. "Well, you only kissed her in your 5th year. Remember?"

"Dude!" Harry punch Ron's arm.

"Sorry, but you did!"

I laughed, glad the attention was off of me. Harry's face now matched the roses in the middle of the long tables.

Just then, Cho walked by the table. "Oh, hi, Harry," she said, and kept walking.

Harry's face was so red that if it got any darker, his face would be black.

"Hi Cho," he squeaked, turning painfully red.

Cho giggled as she walked off towards the Ravenclaw table.

Ron cracked up, causing Cho to look over her shoulder at him. "Problem?"

"No," Ron said, gaping for air before cracking up again.

"Shut up, Weasley!" Harry scolded. "Dude, you-"

A pack of giggly first-years were standing not too far away. They shoved one forward and she bumped into the table. "Ummm…hiI'mCassieandlikeOMGthere'sabookaboutyourlife...wellactuallyeightofthem.OMGtheirnotveryaccuratecausethelastoneithinktheysaidyoudied." The girl was an insanely fast-talker. She was hiding behind a curtain of black hair that fell flat on either side of her face. She was also very short.

Harry looked at her, his dark-red face blank. "What?"

"Um, there's books about you and the last one said you died." She still spoke quickly, but I could at least tell which word was which.

"Ohhhh-kay then…" Harry shifted uncomfortably. "But I didn't, so no worries, right?"

"Unless that was a prediction…" Ron said, laughing. The girl scurried away, right into the middle of the pack of girls she'd come from. She was enclosed in the circle but they could hear her telling her friends about what she'd just heard.

"Ron?"

"Yup."

"Shut it."

**A/N: So yeah I know I made Ron totally…un-Ron-ish but that's cause I felt like it (**

**Again, if you think tis story would work better as a CCS/ It Girl crossover rather than a CCS/HP crossover, tell me in a review and I'll fix it, kay? Thnx again!!! Luv u all…**


End file.
